A broken Soul
by Kurato
Summary: A year has passed since the barrier was destroyed and Asgore is still trying to befriend Toriel again.


This is going to be my first (and most likely only) self written Fanfiction. And it's even in English! This is going to be interesting.

 **A broken Soul  
**

"No, Asgore."

"But I just want to see Frisk." Asgore pleaded. Toriel just glared at him and responded, "I said no, Asgore. I will not let you get anywhere near him. You've already murdered six other children. Now go or do I have to use force?" A small fireball appeared and hovered just above her hand. Asgore looked at the ground defeated. "No, I will go now." With that he turned around and started to walk away slowly.

Toriel watched him walk out into the night before she closed the door and went into the living room, where she had told Frisk to wait for her. "Do not worry, my child, he is gone now." Frisk looked at her accusingly. They had heard everything she said. "Why do you look at me like that? I just told him the truth." Frisk just continued to stare at her. Toriel sighed. "Maybe I was a little too harsh to him."

Frisk pointed at the door. "You want me to apologize to him? Right now?" Frisk simply nodded their head. Toriel faced the door and hesitated. She really didn't want to see him so soon again. She took a look behind her. Frisk was still pointing at the door and gave her an encouraging smile. Toriel sighed again and opened the door. If she would hurry, maybe she could still catch up to him. After all he was moving pretty slowly.

After she stepped out in the open she started to look around. In the distance she could make out the outlines of Asgore. She watched him moving into the park and started to follow him quickly, before she could lose him.

She entered the park and followed the trail. It was a warm spring night, the sky was clear and the moon almost full. She could feel a soft breeze running through her fur. Toriel would have enjoyed this night if it weren't for her having to do what was about to come.

She continued to follow the trail until she saw Asgore sitting on a park bench. She readied herself mentally and approached him.

Asgore heard someone walking towards him and looked up. When he caught sight of Toriel his eyes filled up with hope. He stood up and waited for her to come closer.

When she stood before him he started to speak, "Tori, I..."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" she cut him off. "Do not get any ideas, I am only here because Frisk wants me to apologize to you. But I do not think that I am the one that should be apologizing."

All hope in his eyes vanished and he looked at the ground. "I know. I've already apologized so many times. I am so sorry for what happened. I just want to be your friend again." Toriel just looked at him with hate in her eyes and responded, "Apologizing will not change anything Asgore. I will never be the friend of someone who has murdered six innocent children! Why do you not just get out of our lives?"

"Get out of your lives?" Asgore repeated. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought about his situation.

"Now that monsters are integrated in the human society, they don't need me to rule them anymore..." Asgore said to himself. "Ever since we returned to the surface I've been homeless... My wife hates me... My children are dead... And I am not even allowed to see Frisk..." Asgore opened his eyes again and looked at Toriel.

"You are right. There is nothing left for me to live for. I really should get out of your lives."

At this point Toriel felt worry rising up inside of her. "Asgore what are you..."

Before she could finish her sentence or do anything to stop him, he reached for his belt where he kept all his gardening tools. In one swift motion he pulled out a knife and stabbed himself in the heart. Toriel, with wide eyes and shock written all over her face, caught him as he fell to the ground.

She kneeled down and pulled his upper body sideways over her lap. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe what he had just done. All she could do was stare down at him, unable to do anything to help him.

Asgore slowly lifted a hand up to Toriel's face and caressed her cheek a little bit. He smiled weakly and said, "I am sorry Tori... I still love you... I will always love you..." With that said he retracted his hand, closed his eyes and breathed out one last time. For a moment he just lay there, the smile still on his face. Then he started to turn into dust. Toriel tried to hold on to him, but everywhere she touched him he just crumbled to dust. The knife fell to the ground with a soft 'thud' followed by his clothes. All that was left now was his soul that levitated in front of Toriel. But soon it started to crack and then break into little pieces that simply vanished.

Toriel kept kneeling on the ground. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. "Why, Asgore?" She whispered.

"Why? He told you why." A voice sounded from beside her. She turned her head in surprise and looked at the person standing next to her-she hadn't heard anyone approaching. She couldn't see the person's face, because they had pulled the hood of their jacket over their head and stood with their back to the park lamp. But she could tell by the sound of his voice and the way he looked, that the person was a male human that was probably at the age of twenty- seven or twenty-eight.

"Who are you?" She asked him. He simply ignored her question and asked her instead, "You really don't know why he did this?" For a moment Toriel didn't react. Then she shook her head. "Do you think that you are the only one that got hurt? Have you ever tried to see things from his perspective?" Again Toriel didn't move for a moment and again she shook her head. "Then I am going to tell you how things have been for him."

"At first there was the death of Asriel and Chara. He was filled with grief and anger. The loss of the royal children caused the underground to lose hope. So in his anger, Asgore did the first thing that came to his mind to restore the Hope: He declared war and said that he would kill every human that came to the underground and would use their souls to destroy first the barrier and then humanity. Now, that is a bad thing and I don't judge you for running away. But I judge you for never coming back."

Toriel looked at him a little confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"While what he did was bad, he only did it in his anger and every anger fades in time. Soon he calmed down and didn't know what to do. The underground needed hope and he couldn't just take back what he said. Can you imagine how things were for him? His children were dead, his wife gone and he had to carry the whole hope of the underground by himself. He was all alone. There was no one to support him. You betrayed him, right when he needed you the most."

Toriel's eyes widened with realization. She had never thought of it that way.

"You should have been there." The stranger continued. "You should have been by his side. Everyone knew that you were the brain of the two of you. Together you could have come up with a different solution. But instead you hid in the ruins and fed your hate towards him. You ignored your obligations towards your people and your husband."

At this point Toriel's eyes were filled with tears. He was right. She had been so selfish.

"Soon the first human child after Chara fell to the underground and Asgore had to keep his word. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but he had no other choice. He had to kill an innocent child. It destroyed him on the inside. After the sixth child he was a broken man."

"After the barrier was destroyed and everyone was free, there was new hope for him. You were back again and, also, there was Frisk. He tried to apologize to you so many times. But you never forgave him. Instead you stomped on this already broken mans feelings. As time progressed, Asgore became more and more depressed, until he couldn't take it anymore. It was just like he said. His people didn't need him anymore, he had no home, his wife hated him, his children were dead and he was not allowed to see the child that saved them all."

The tears were falling freely over Toriel's face by now.

"Now think about all this. Who do you think is responsible for all this? Who do you think is the real 'Monster' of the two of you?" With that he turned around and walked away. There was nothing else he had to say.

Toriel just sat there and continued to cry until she could cry no longer. Even then, she continued to just sit there in grief. The stranger was right. While not everything was her fault, a lot of it was. And she never did anything to correct it.

As time passed she noticed that no one else walked by. There was also no wind to blow away the dust in front of her and the moon hadn't moved an inch. 'Is that my punishment?' Toriel thought, 'Am I going to sit here for all eternity and think of what I have done?'

She looked at the remains of the most important man in her life. Memories filled her head. She remembered the day she met Asgore for the first time. She remembered their first date and their first kiss. She remembered the day that Asriel was born and the day they adopted Chara. She thought of how Asgore has been back then. He was always so friendly and happy. She missed his embrace. She missed nose nuzzling him. She missed the man that was now nothing but a pile of dust in front of her.

Hours went by, maybe even days, while she thought of the time she shared with Asgore. She couldn't tell nor did she care. More time passed and eventually her thoughts reached the time where their children had died. She thought of what she had done back then, of what she could have done to prevent all this. "How could I have been so heartless? How could I have blinded myself with so much hatred? I knew that Asgore would never want to hurt someone. I am so sorry Asgore. I wish I would not have been so blind. I wish that I could go back and change what I have done."

"Interesting."

Toriel looked up and around. That was the voice of the stranger but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"You want to go back. You want to go back to the man you destroyed. It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the man to his destruction."

Toriel's eyes were filled with tears again.

"But you cannot accept it. Do you think that you are above consequences?"

Toriel could only shake her head.

"Then what are you looking for?" Then there was silence for a moment. "Perhaps. Perhaps I can help you. What if I told you that there is still time for you to save him? Would you do it?"

Toriel nodded immediately. "Yes. I would do everything to get him back."

"Then, it is done." Toriel didn't understand what he meant. Suddenly she felt strange. She didn't know what this feeling was or where it was coming from. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again she was standing. ...inside of her living room! Frisk was standing in front of her and was looking at her accusingly. Toriel was confused. How was this possible? How could she be back here again? It's not like anyone can just save and reload time at will. Then again, time also shouldn't stand still completely. Had that all been just a bad dream? It didn't matter. She knew what she had to do right now.

"Stay here in the house, my child. There is something that I have to do." She almost ran to the door and quickly left the house. Frisk watched her running after Asgore with a knowing smile on their face.

Toriel reached the park and quickly followed the path. Just like before, Asgore was sitting on the park bench. She quickly walked towards him. Again Asgore heard her approach and stood up when he saw her. "Tori, I..." Was all he could say, before he was cut off again. But this time it was because Toriel pulled him into a strong hug and started to cry.

Asgore was highly confused. She had thrown him out of her home just a few minutes ago and now she was hugging him while she was crying. "Why are you crying, Tori? What happened?" He asked her.

"I am so sorry Asgore. Please forgive me." she sobbed. Now Asgore embraced her as well and rubbed the back of her head a bit. He tried to comfort her as best he could. "What are you sorry for Tori?"

"I am sorry for what I did to you. I left you when you needed me the most. I filled myself with hatred towards you and after that I treated you like dirt. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you. Everything you did was for the sake of everyone else, while all my actions were so selfish." She cried even harder now. "I am so sorry Asgore. I... I..." Asgore made soothing noises to calm her down. When she had calmed down enough she tried to talk again. "I am so sorry Asgore. C... Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course Tori. I will always forgive you." He pushed her away a little bit, so she could see the smile on his face. Toriel wiped her tears away and felt better and worse at the same time. She felt better because he forgave her and she felt worse because he forgave her so readily while she hadn't forgiven him for all that time.

"Thank you, Asgore." Toriel said. Asgore just smiled and held her in his arms. Finally, after all that time, things seem to be improving. "Let's sit down for a moment and enjoy the night okay?" Asgore suggested. They sat down on the park bench together and simply enjoyed each other's company in silence.

After a while Toriel spoke up, "I think it is time to return home. It is quite late already and Frisk is waiting for me." "Alright." Asgore said, "So... when can I see you again?" "Do not be silly Asgore." Toriel replied. "I will not let you sleep out here after all I have already done to you. You can stay in my guest room." "Thank you, Tori." Asgore smiled again and followed her to her home.

* * *

Frisk stood in his room and was looking out of their window, waiting for Toriel to come back. Suddenly they could hear the sound of footsteps from behind them. They turned around and saw the stranger that had talked with Toriel before. Frisk didn't seem to be surprised to see the stranger in their room. They simply smiled and looked at him expectantly.

"I did what you asked me to do. They will be here shortly." Frisk was overjoyed hearing that. "Did I gave you enough time to complete what you wanted to do?" The stranger asked. In response, Frisk simply pointed at something behind the stranger.

The stranger turned around and looked at what Frisk was pointing at. There on their bed lay the young boy named Asriel, peacefully asleep. The stranger smiled and said quietly to himself, "This is going to be a huge surprise."


End file.
